


Fit

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “It isn’t a toy.”It is a toy.“Is not.” Eddie shook his head to himself. He could not believe his life became this. Arguing with parasite-Not a parasite.- who controlled his body and rooted around in his brain.If you can play with it, it is a toy. Understand?





	Fit

“I already told you to stop doing this.” Eddie hissed, jerking his hand away from the door. “You are going to break it and then he is going to be mad at us.” He placed his hand in his lap, ignoring Venom crawling beneath his skin and jerking at his muscles. “I mean it! I am just now getting back on track. I don’t need to piss off every person we meet.” 

**If he tries to touch us, we can eat him. No one will hurt us, Eddie.**

Eddie closed his eyes and sighed. As badly as he wanted to yell, he couldn’t. The driver was already glancing back at him like he was crazy. “You are the reason we are in this position.” 

**What did I do?**

“Everytime I drive and you start talking I risk us getting into a wreck.” Eddie whispered under his breath. “If I drive you have to be silent. It’s startling when you just start talking.” He looked up at the driver who was looking at him in the mirror. “Bluetooth!” He called. “I’m not crazy…” He sunk down against the seat. “I promise.” 

**Pussy.**

“No, I just don’t want to die!” Eddie covered his face when the driver looked back at him. “My friend is learning how to drive, he sucks-” 

**Give it up, Eddie. He does not like us.**

Eddie waved Venom off. “Forget it.” 

**You will not die while you are with me.**

Venom jerked at Eddie’s hand, placing it back on the door. He began to roll the window up and down.

**We will not get hurt.**

Eddie rubbed his face with his other hand, shaking his head. “I don’t want my bike to get ruined either. It’s expensive. I know you don’t have a concept of money or bills, but I do and I cannot risk my bike.” 

Venom growled.

**He is going to speak to us.**

“Buddy, can you stop messing with my window?” The driver asked, his thick accent made it almost impossible to understand what he was saying. “I already had to fix it once and it’s a pain.” 

**No.**

“Yes, of course.” Slowly, Eddie pulled his hand from the window once more. “Nervous tick.” He stuffed his hand under his thigh, closing his eyes. 

“Thank you.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Eddie winced and fought to hold his arm back as Venom began to pull it back to the door. He winced, jerking it back to his chest. “It isn’t a toy.” 

**It is a toy.**

“Is not.” Eddie shook his head to himself. He could not believe his life became this. Arguing with parasite- **Not a parasite.** \- who controlled his body and rooted around in his brain. 

**If you can play with it, it is a toy. Understand?**

“I understand, but you aren’t right.” 

**I am. Always. I have been alive longer and seen millions more than you.**

Eddie smirked to himself. “Now you sound like my mother.” 

**You have no mother.**

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me. It’s not like I had no idea or anything.” Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. His mother died when he was younger, but Eddie was no longer sad about it. Life was like that. Messy and complicated and unforgiving. He learned enough about her from his father. She was amazing. “It’s a saying. A joke, just by the way.” 

**You’re welcome.** Venom ignored the rest of what he said, which was not unusual. **I want to push the button again, Eddie. Stop fighting me.**

“If you touch that button one more time I will throw us out of the car.” Eddie snapped.

The driver looked at him. “Sir… are you okay? Do I need to call someone for you?” 

“No. I’m okay. Just… I’m fine.” Eddie plastered on a fake smile, gripping his arm. 

**The only thing you can throw is a fit, Eddie.**

“Bite me.” 

Venom growled in response, vibrating Eddie’s body. Eddie tensed. “You can stop here. I am gonna walk-” 

**Eddie.**

“Are you sure? There are still a few more blocks.” The driver slowed to a stop, pulling over on the side of the road. “Really, I want you home safe.” 

**I can protect you.** Venom growled. **You do not need him and this machine.**

Eddie smiled to himself and nodded, climbing out. “I will be okay.”


End file.
